The Wayback Machine
by Gallifrey Immigrant
Summary: A scientist finishes a year long project, and ends up in over her head.


Accessing archives:

[

(

Name: Z. Heriot

Age: 28

Mood: Anxious

Date: Not Entered

Wait, I was supposed to write in the date in the sign-in up there. First time using the system, and I already made a mistake. And I have to do this every time I sign in. I hope there's a re-do button.

)

(

Name: Z. Heriot

Age: 28

Mood: Embarrassed

Date: August 10, 2090

There we go. I have a photographic memory- I don't need this "memory aid" stuff.. Wait, maybe I should be careful what I write. It'll be added to public archives, after all.

No backspace function? SERIOUSLY?

Fine. I've seen sailors terrified of water more capable at their jobs than our programmers. That's what Jam...wait, who am I talking about? I've never heard that before...Anyway, I'll describe my position at the 6-16 university. And say it quickly—I heard that if your entry is above 1000 words, then they decrease your performance rating.

I am Zoe Heriot, the scientific adviser for the Wayback Machine. This project concerns the manipulation of temporal sets within specific spatial parameters, and the actual name is Temporal Manip, but everyone calls it the Wayback Machine. Basically, it goes back, and takes past or future items, and brings it to the present. According to the 1st law of time, as explained by the Doc—as explained by colleagues, that's impossible. You can't take items from your past, or future, without destabilizing time. However, we think that taking objects from _alternate universes' _time-streams is permissible. But, do other universes exist? If so, the machine should work. If not, I would have wasted a lot of money on a vanity project. So today's a gamble. Wish me luck!

)

(

Name: Z. Heriot

Age: 28

Mood: Excited

Date: August 11, 2090

Success! We managed to get objects from a verified alternate world! Imagine—all that knowledge! Debating logic with alternate Plato, or talking to alternate you! But then a man came out of the machine. Called himself "the Doctor." He had silver hair, looked about 30ish, and wore a black frock. Snarled at us, asked us where we had taken "Allison". We told him we had no idea who she was, and he began talking to the ceiling. He shouted at the sky to "the Time"...I can't remember what he said. Whatever it was, it made my headaches began to flair up. I asked him to calm down, and, he got quiet. Based on his line of sight, my name tag seemed to quiet him. Never met the man before, though. Anyway, looking forward to more machine tests tomorrow!

)

(

Name: Z. "Doubts anyone reads these " Heriot

Age: 28

Mood: Jubilant

Date: August 13, 2090

Good news! The project funder, Justine (from the company FP), says I've done well, and she's anticipating a live demonstration soon.

In other news, the Doctor is being held for questioning. He's requested to speak to me, but Justine said I should stay away from him. He's in our lower levels...is he dangerous?

)

(

Name: Z. Heriot

Age: 28

Mood: Worried

Date: August 16, 2090

Apparently, someone in another verse found out how to talk back. (I had always theorized it was possible.) He sent an alarming message.

It said to shut down the machine. The sender (who would only say "compassion" when I asked for a name), said that if I didn't turn off the machine, it would place everyone in peril. Alarmed, I messaged back, "Why? And can't turn it off ; boss Justine will be expecting a live test run. After a pause,, I got back "THEN TOO LATE. ONLY HOPE IS TO FIND THE DOCTOR."

My nightmares of a blue box have started up again.

) 

(

Name: Z. Heriot

Age: 28

Mood: Scared

Date: August 17, 2090

The lights have shut off. I am in the Doctor's cell.

"Humans, always mucking with things beyond you," he said. "Admirable trait, but extremely self-destructive."

I hear a low ripping sound. He says that's the sound of time—several universe's times—collapsing together. He fdyt

Dammit! . A guard attacked me . I dodged him , and gave him a swift kick to the ribs. The Doctor appears impressed.

"What do you need me for?" he says, smiling for the first time.

I look down at the guard, whose body was now of an elderly woman! "What's going on?"

His smile disappears. "Your machine's like a C-section, making small incisions in time, letting things come over. But someone turned the machine to max, and now thousands of tears are being made. It's not breaking the letter of the Laws of Time, but the spirit is being ravaged. Reality's reforming all around us.." His coat billowed behind him. "We need to move now."

Putting down this mini-pad. It'll hinder...wait. I see people up ahead. They're waving to me, but something bothers me. Are they wearing...skull masks?

)

(

Name: (FP currently borrowing) Z. Heriot

Age: Not Applicable

Mood: Mood:Mood:

Date: Not Applicable

Hello, readers. Grandfather, and all the FP, sends their regards.

)

(

Message to : Z. Heriot

Name: Theta

Age: Don't make me count

Mood: Angry beyond words

Date: Bureaucratic Nonsense

Snap out of it, Zoe! They're trying to use your mind to open a door to their dimension! Don't listen to them! Remember me and Jamie! I may not have been 'your' Doctor, but if there are any similarities between the verses, than I know that in your heart, you remember me! Don't let them win!

)

(

Name: (FP currently borrowing) Z. Heriot

Age—bored with these sign-ins

Reply to: Message from Theta

Too late. _Hannibal Ante Portas_. It's good to encounter you again, Doctor. Too bad you lost the velvet coat, though. We kinda liked it. Now, on with—Hmm?

(

Name: Z. Heriot

Age: 28

Mood: Worried

Date: Who Cares?

I once destroyed a computer with my mind. You think I'm not strong enough to boot you out of my brain? All I have to do now is reroute the machine to reverse the Wayback machine's output—and as a Ph.D in temporal physics, that's easy—and use my biodata as a signature, so no one else can change it back—and you're gone. Goodbye.

)

(

Message to Z. Heriot

Name: Theta

Age: See Above

Mood: Relieved

Date: See Above

Lovely work, Zoe. And the machine's reversing the changes, so goodbye. Your memories will probably fade back now, since reality's returning to normal. I'll always treasure that I got to see you again. You were lovely, Zoe. Absolutely fantastic.

)

(

Name: Z. Heriot

Age: 28

Mood: Worried

Date: Not Entered

Goodbye, Doc...wait, why am I saying goodbye? Where is everybody?

)

]

[Accessing archive: file -Z. Heriot's bio

Sadly, Ms. Heriot chose to leave the 6-16 institute. Despite the failure of the Wayback Machine, we wanted her to stay. However, she said she needed some time alone. As a thank you, we gave her admin privileges, so she always access the system.

]

[Editing- Z. Heriot's bio

Currently traveling on star-ship. Her memories still have lapses. She doesn't remember everything, . But , no matter what happens, she now knows those dreams about a blue box are real. Time for her to find out what they mean.

Oh, and headaches are gone.

]

Z. Heriot Logged out.


End file.
